


Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: It's their secret.  And oh don't they love it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: the characters and all the rest belongs to J.K Rowling, no copywrite infringement is intended...and all that jazz.

_My body is your body_  
I wont tell anybody  
If you wanna use my body   
Go for it. 

He stood at the door. His shadow casting long shadows upon the body lying asleep on the floor.

He moved into the room. Closing the door carefully behind him. The body twitched awake. Eyes groggily staring up at the figure towering above him. Growing wide and childlike as they take in what the figure wears. Or what the figure doesn’t. 

Tight boxers, showing off a throbbing erection.

The figure on his feet is in control. The way he likes it. The way he wants it, the way he should get it, but never does. But he owned him now. He used him because he could. Because he could hold their secret against him, bribe him, control him. He has power - and he likes it.

Nobody moves. 

The boy on the ground stays where he is red, moist, pouting lips. Soft blonde hair falling over his delicate ivory face. It is he that makes the first move. He moves back onto his elbows. Legs slightly open. Provocatively inviting the Other to join him. The material of his boxers scarcely hiding his own hardened length.

“I want you”, he whispers. “But don’t tell anyone, its supposed to be a secret”

The other leans over him, dark hair falling over bright green eyes. Strong hands pull on the blondes hips, pulling him towards him. Rubbing erection against erection, the friction caused by the boxer material causing both boys to moan.

In the morning they would wake. And it would just be another day. Sexual tension hidden through sneers and insults. They use each other. But they need to. They need the dirty looks, and the even dirtier touches that no-one but they themselves know of. They couldn’t resist each other. But it was wrong. They were on different sides. It didn’t stop them though.

They didn’t tell anyone. It was their sordid little secret. But they never took it any further, it was a bit of dirty fun. They couldn’t take it further. They were in limbo, but neither was eager to move on. It was too much fun.

Because if nobody moves, nobody gets hurt.


End file.
